Thor (film)
Thor is a 2011 film adapted from the Marvel comics superhero of the same name, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. It is the fourth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is directed by Kenneth Branagh and stars Chris Hemsworth as the titular character, with Natalie Portman as his human love interest Jane Foster, Tom Hiddleston as his step-brother Loki, Rene Russo as Frigga, and Anthony Hopkins as Odin. The film follows the god of thunder strip from his powers and banish from Asgard by his father as fights to take his rightful place to face against his brother Loki. Plot In 965 A.D., Odin, king of Asgard, wages war against the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and their leader Laufey, to prevent them conquering the Nine Realms, starting with Midgard (Earth). The Asgardian warriors defeat the Frost Giants and seize the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. In the present, Odin's son Thor prepares to ascend to the throne of Asgard as King but is interrupted when the Frost Giants attempt to retrieve the Casket. Against Odin's order, Thor travels to Jotunheim to confront Laufey, accompanied by his brother Loki, childhood friend Sif and the Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. A battle ensues which forces Odin to intervene and save their lives, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For his arrogance, Odin strips Thor of his godly power and exiles him to Earth, accompanied by his Hammer - and source of his power - Mjölnir, now protected by a spell to allow only the worthy to wield it. Thor arrives in New Mexico and is found by scientist Jane Foster, her assistant Darcy Lewis and mentor Dr. Erik Selvig while Mjölnir is discovered by agent Phil Coulson and confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson forcibly acquires Jane's data about the wormhole that delivered Thor to Earth. Thor, having discovered the location of Mjölnir, attacks the S.H.I.E.L.D facility to retrieve it, only to find himself unable to lift it, and is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. He is eventually freed and resigns himself to exile on Earth as he develops a romance with Jane. Meanwhile, Loki discovers that he is Laufey's son and was adopted by Odin after the war ended. When Odin, overcome with stress, falls into the Odinsleep, Loki is given the throne as Regent and offers Laufey the chance to kill Odin as well as retrieve the Casket. Sif and the Warriors Three, unhappy with Loki's rule, attempt to discover a way to end Thor's exile, convincing Heimdall, gatekeeper of the Bifrost Bridge - the means of traveling between worlds - to allow them passage to Earth. Aware of their plan, Loki sends The Destroyer, a seemingly-invincible, metallic Golem, to pursue them and kill Thor. Sif and the Warriors Three find Thor but are attacked and defeated by the Destroyer, forcing Thor to sacrifice himself to save them and Jane. In doing so, he proves worthy to wield Mjølner, and the hammer returns to him, restoring his powers and allowing him to defeat the Destroyer before he prepares to return to Asgard and confront Loki. In Asgard, Loki betrays and kills Laufey, revealing his true plan to use their attempt on Odin's life as an excuse to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost Bridge and prove himself worthy to Odin. Thor arrives and fights his brother before destroying the Bifrost Bridge to stop his plan, stranding himself in Asgard. Odin awakens and prevents the brothers from falling into the abyss created in the wake of the Bifrost Bridge's destruction, but Loki, believing he has failed Odin, allows himself to fall to his apparent death. Thor makes amends with Odin, admitting he is not ready to be King, while on Earth Jane and her team search for a way to open a portal to Asgard so that Jane can reunite with Thor. In a post-credits scene, Dr. Selvig is taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where he meets Nick Fury. Fury asks Selvig to study the recently-discovered Cosmic Cube, which holds untold power, to which Selvig agrees. It is then revealed that Selvig is under the control of Loki who remains invisible yet manipulative of the weaker minded humans he now lives among after having been transported to Earth. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor **Dakota Goyo as Young Thor *Tom Hiddleston as Loki **Ted Allpress as Young Loki *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Colm Feore as Laufey *Stellan Skarsgård as Professor Erik Selvig *Joshua Dallas as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Rene Russo as Frigga *Adriana Barraza as Isabela Alvarez *Darren Kendrick as Frost Giant Sentry *Joseph Gatt as Frost Giant Grundroth *Joshua Cox as Frost Giant Hailstrum *Luke Massy as Frost Giant Raze *Deena Trudy as "Guardian Angel" *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton *Buddy Sosthand as Agent Delancey *Jamie McShane as Agent Jackson *Dale Godboldo as Agent Garrett *Patrick O'Brien Demsey as Agent Cale *Matt Battaglia as Pete *Joel McCrary as Jake *Isaac Kappy as Kyle *Stan Lee as Stan the Man *The Destroyer (no dialogue) Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Thor is introduced. *Loki is introduced. *Jane Foster is introduced *Odin is introduced. *Sif is introduced. *Laufey and the Frost Giants are introduced. *Professor Erik Selvig is introduced. *Fandral is introduced. *Volstagg is introduced. *Hogun is introduced. *Heimdall is introduced. *Darcy Lewis is introduced. *Frigga is introduced. *Destroyer is introduced. *Nick Fury appears. *Phil Coulson appears. *The prologue takes place in Tonsberg, Norway. It is believed that during this time the Asgardians gave or lost the Tesseract to the Earth. Tonsberg is shown early in Captain America: The First Avenger when Johann Schmidt acquires the cube. *Mjölnir was shown in the post-credits sequence of Iron Man 2, a scene that appeared once again in Thor. *Clark Gregg returns as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson, who previously appeared in Iron Man and Iron Man 2 . *Erik Selvig references Bruce Banner's gamma incident. *Kevin Feige has confirmed that the "friend" Erik Selvig plans to email is Henry Pym.Kevin Feige confirms Ant-Man reference in Thor *Clint Barton is introduced and appears as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Tony Stark is mentioned. *Thor temporarily goes under the alias Donald Blake. *When The Destroyer arrives on Earth, Jasper Sitwell asks "Is that one of Stark's?" to which Phil Coulson replies "I don't know... the guy never tells me anything". *Thor makes it clear that S.H.I.E.L.D. can consider him an ally. *Erik Selvig has a conversation with Nick Fury after the credits. Fury shows Selvig a metal case containing the Tesseract, which was recovered by Howard Stark in Captain America: The First Avenger. The Tesseract is one of the Infinity Stones. *In Odin's Trophy Room there is the Casket of Ancient Winters, Infinity Gauntlet and Warlock's Eye. http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/spideydude/news/?a=36723 http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=36360 Taglines *Two worlds. One hero. *The god of thunder. The king of Asgard. The god of mischief. The guardian of worlds. The goddess of war. The woman of science. *Courage is immortal Production The film was shot in New Mexico, New York City, New York and California. Gallery :Main article: Thor (film)/Gallery Thor movie poster1.jpg|Thor Thor movie poster.jpg Thor poster red.jpg Loki poster1.jpg|Loki Loki poster.jpg Jane Foster poster1.jpg|Jane Foster Jane Foster poster.jpg Odin poster1.jpg|Odin Odin poster.jpg Heimdall poster1.jpg|Heimdall Heimdall poster.jpg Sif poster.jpg|Sif Hogan poster.jpg|Hogun Thor poster 03.jpg Thor poster 01.jpg Thor poster 04.jpg Thor poster 05.jpg Thor poster wide.jpg External links * Official site * marvel.com * imdb * Comingsoon.net * Thor movie - unofficial movie news source References Category:Thor Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 1